A New Adventure
by Crystal Midnight Rose
Summary: Two years after Satan attempted take over, Rin life and a new girl storms the school showcasing her unique ability and interest for First son of Satan Rin who is stuck babysitting the new arrival. Rin X OC, Yukio X Shiemi, and others.
Ok, if I get the names wrong or misspelled please tell me because totally unsure. So this is my first chapter hope you enjoy can't wait!

[Start :) ]

Rin's P.O.V

It's been two years since the downfall of Satan, and life has become simpler for me and my friends who have been climbing the ranks. Yukio, had resigned from his previous status and Became an upper class 1st rank excorcist while I am an first class middle. Both of us had improved immensely over the years as well as our relationship as brothers; sharing stories, lifestyle, skill together it would be weird if we didn't.

My friendship group has been climbing up in numbers because of the missions I have taken over the years. However, we all kept in contact meeting up every Friday so we keep the friendships strong, also the occasional mission all together. Taking down rogue demons and crazy Satan followers it was quite easy since my new found control over them. But I can never seem to change the ways of demons only stop them, luckily I have Shiemi, Yukio, Izumo, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Shura, and Kuro to help bring down rogue demon.

"Rin! I'd like you to meet someone they are quite special. Also, the headmaster believes that you are the best person to show them around. What do you say Rin?" Yukio asked me while walking towards me uptight and strict as always. He looked the same as always, and I was certain he would never change. Wait, he wants me to show some new person around while he does nothing this so unfair I don't want to be stuck with some newbie. "No I refuse to watch some newbie who will pester me all day. You just want me to be stuck with them while you go on a date." I replied loudly with my voice dripping with venom, I mean he has gone on plenty of dates with Shemi and had been dating for a year and a half so there was no need for the overwhelming amount of lovely stuff." Rin I have to go as well so you don't ditch her or offend her in anyway. So deal with the fact you here basically grounded for the next couple of weeks got it?" Yukio voiced with the same amount of venom as well.

"Fine, just don't expect me to do all the work..." I coolly answered,

"Like you do any work when I'm not around," Yukio retorted,

"Shut up four eyes!" I spoke loudly,

"Whatever fire hazard, let's go!" He commanded, shuting me up effectively.

[Outside cross academy entrance gates.]

"So, who are we looking for... Blonde, brunette, male or female, rank and types what am I going to look after." I complained while balancing on the dividers, watching cars enter and exit because it was the first day of school and our last year in school. Yukio nearly finishing his doctors degree not the excorcist one, and I nearly finishing my culinary course (only thing I'm actually good at,) which got me loads of girls however, never any long-term relationships though.

"And here she comes now I hope you will not start flirting with her because she has a temper." He said glaring at me as if I killed someone. "Fine I won't flirt ok~" I whined while starting to imagine how the girl would look like. Dark brown hair placed in a high pony tail with a tilted bow placed on her head and place skin with crusted lips. She would be dressed in skinny jeans with a small white t-shirt and black high-tops. His image of her was basically some cute features but with flaws.

"Look here she come now don't mess this up now got it?" Yukio spoke while his eyes travelled to the black high speed motorcycle travelled down the private excorcist lane. She seemed to wear all tight black leather from far away however, the closer she got you could tell there were white patterns across the helmet, gloves and heeled boots. The closer she got the more we could see but now that she has stopped my prediction may have been wrong, instead of the small body I got the curvy tall one instead throwing me completely off guard. But there was another behind the leather clad girl who had been climbing down from the bike and hiding from his view who had the stature down.

"Hi, we will be your tour guides, if want to put it and its been a long time since I last saw you... Lady Victoria." Yukio said in a friendly which freaked me a bit because didn't know he had friends out of school. "Yukio there is no need for formalities we are old friends. So who is the one next to you an boyfrend or friend. Also this is my familiar crystal found her a while ago." The voice which surprised me came from the motorcyclist who was now taking off her helmet. Victoria had waist length white hair with black tips which was pushed back by a black headband. Her face was beautiful sculptured and had dark cherry lipstick on and slightly winged eyeliner complemented with smokey eyes. After I had done memorising her face, my eyes travelled down towards her body, taking every aspect of her body from her open leather jacket and tight fitting jeans. Overall, she was beautiful, no Demon exorcist familiar all goddess could compare to her beauty. Something I can wait to see her in a normal clothes because she wouldn't look so scary.

"How many times to I have to tell you I have a girlfriend *twitch* and he is my older brother? I am not into men, now that's my older twin brother the one I have mentioned of in our previous meetings." Yukio replied with an irritated and angry aura. The two seem to have a relationship with each other even though they were at each others throats.

"Hello Rin it nice to finally meet you, my name it's Lady Victoria Rose Blackwell and this is my familiar Crystal. We are going to attend school, in the fine art program also will be joining the excorcist sector reinstating my previous status and life." Victoria spoke while unpacking her belongings. Shocking me because she got many suitcases and books from the tiny compartment.

[Time-skip till after tour of school.] Victoria's P.O.V

I scanned the hole school and it's students who seemed oblivious to the underworld which was a good sign. This school had been restored back the its original state thanks to everyone had work, however I'm very interested in the exorcist department and the older son of Satan Rin who has officially caught my attention after the slow lustful gaze over my body. I'm thoroughly glad that no one has seen me exorcise anything yet it would give me the wrong expression, so I changed into a black a-line dress with a white floral pattern on the skirt I also wore some retro heeled black and white heels. Although, keeping my makeup and hair the same except the lipstick which was red.

" Now changed use Victoria Rose Blackwell shall be attending school and her rank is classified so please treat her with great amount of respect. She will be teaching exwire students and showcasing her skills for us today so please stand back and see her preform her exorcism on a B rank demon." Yukio requested after showing me towards my stage. There were many exorcist in the room looking at me with an questionable gaze which annoyed me.

"Good afternoon I will showcase some of my skills be warned they will be dangerous so don't make me put them on you ok. Now I will start with one of the strong ones." I spoke loudly with a clear voice, than taking out a piece of metal. On the metal was a exorcism circle engraved Ontario it then I commanded, "oh, thy heavenly chains claim thy unbound gods of hell and come hither!" I shouted while black flames surrounded the circle.

A monstrous 8ft berserker with battle scars and chains around his arms. It carried an massive battle axe strapped onto his back ready for battle its name was Hercules, and he was sitting down next to me. His presence shocked everyone and several shivered in fear. When I contracted Hercules he was untamed, hurt and betrayed his previous life was a heroic one but was cursed by the ones he loved. Many people believed he lived and peaceful afterlife, however after a mere 50 years of peaceful slumber, wizards or possessed humans reconjured him to the living and experimented, tortured morphed his physical and mental abilities until the demi-God was no more. When I found him in a cage, chained and experimented I questioned "would you like to come with me and live in a more humane way of life? I can try to revert you to your original form but until I can you can work for me as an exorcist to help me bring down the people who locked you up and left you here." After that I had been slowly reverting him back, giving his humanity, voice and conscious then he had agreed to being summoned in battle until he can finally go home. "Hercules, it's nice see you again I'm just showcasing your immense presence and so people won't underestimate our power. So everyone this the first fifth one I had ever contracted so be nice! I will see you soon ok bye *wink and smile*," I concluded while speaking kindly. After I spoke he disappeared and claps claimed my ears, but I could not wait until they saw my other skills.

"Ok onto one of my more powerful ones now ok be prepared. Send quarto dea finit eius qui omnia consumit , cecidit angelus Hera!" I shouted in Latin, it meant "send fourth the goddess who consumes all who defines fallen Angel Hera," and then a flash of dark green emerged from an engraved emerald. A tall curvy women appeared in a green Greek like robe, and a long black flowing hair, which was embedded with vines and white flower. Hera was very impressive and had a very impressive ego and always seduced the men I was dating claiming that if they fell for her than were not worthy. However no human nor demon had bet ten in a battle of that sort so I was officially screwed, but she was right in the end unfortunately.

"Why did you summon me I have several dates to attend to and I don't what to wear? My small white dress or the red gown but what about the green on that would go quite well don't-" Hera hurried while showing different dresses however got interrupted by some poor soul who would have to feel her wrath. "She doesn't look powerful at any means. Maybe worth a quick one but nothing more!" Shouted an ignorant lesser soul. Suddenly, Hera transformed into her battle form which was terrifying terrific demonic women with scales, claws and cracked skin across her body. Large bat like wings and a large tail strangling the man who was suspended in the air she often describe as the Satan's daughter because of her level of power. In reality she was hurt tremendously by a human and broke her heart making her a fallen Angel or goddess; they attempted to exorcise her from existence but I saved her from that fate, compromising that I will never hurt her or sacrifice her body for unrealistic causes. We had a kind of love hate relationship, but she has always welcomed us working together.

"Ok, I think it's about time you go because I am tired from walking around all day please can you leave, oh I like the red on the best by the way! Bye everyone in will see you tomorrow ok?" I cheerfully shouted catching everyone's attention. Then Hera disappeared with a red dress in hand saying that don't contact her until necessary, which made me smile before walking towards my dorm which I had all by myself.

[In door room.]

Once I entered my room I found crystal already unpacked and asleep on the bed. The room was quite high but I decorated it like an modern studio apartment with an equally amazing bathroom with its stone/ slat tiles and wooden Jacuzzi baths with jets. The bathroom also was equipped with a shower, toilet and sink which had a reoccurring theme of wood. My bedroom had a theme of black and white with thinks of other colours of course. Double California king sized bed and a simple glass kitchen and finally a bright blue, white and black living room.

After checking on crystal I stripped down until I was in my black lace with white bows underwear and bra about to go over to my bathroom when a intruder slammed my door open.


End file.
